


Give a Hand

by HappyLeech



Series: OverSwap [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, M/M, Role Reversal, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: Hanzo Shimada, Bounty Hunter and Internationally Wanted Man, stops in to see an old friend.Jesse McCree, mechanic and engineer, doesn't really want visitors, but Hanzo is one visitor he tolerates.Orisa and Efi just want to play in the garden and keep the melons alive.





	Give a Hand

One thing Hanzo Shimada, wanted man and bounty hunter/outlaw knew, it was that showing up unannounced at the house of infamous recluse Jesse McCree would do nothing but get him a few bullets in places he didn’t want bullets. Unfortunately, Jesse didn’t make it easy to contact him, and Hanzo was currently involved in a manhunt, himself being the target, so using legitimate ways to contact him was out of the question.

Which was why Hanzo was on the bluff overlooking Jesse’s house, taking stock and making plans through the scope of his rifle.

 

Surprising thing 1: The omnic in the garden.

Surprising thing 2: the garden.

Surprising thing 3: The omnic…waving to him?

 

Hanzo blanched before moving backwards and out of sight, heart hammering. How good were omnic optics? He hadn’t dealt with them in Blackwatch, but he was pretty sure that they shouldn’t have been able to spot him, as far away and as camouflaged as he was.

Then his personal communicator buzzed, a tone distinctively different than his work one, and Hanzo swore, dropping flat to the ground. He could count on one hand the number of people who had the number connected to it, and he didn’t want to deal with most of them. Rolling to the side, hiding himself further, he pulled it out and clicked into the text message.

 

> _[[Jesse McCree]]: why are you watching my house_   
>  _[[Jesse McCree]]: has someone finally put a bounty out on me_   
>  _[[Jesse McCree]]: if it’s a fight you want shimada it’s a fight you’ll get_
> 
>  

Well, that wasn’t really what Hanzo’d expected. Maybe another 25 messages from Jack about visiting or Reinhardt messaging him again about the recall that Hanzo was still undecided on.

 

> _[[Hanzo Shimada]]: No bounty_  
>  _[[Hanzo Shimada]]: Was hoping you were around so I could get my gear looked at_  
>  _[[Hanzo Shimada]]: I can leave_  
>  _[[Hanzo_ Shimada]]: ?
> 
>  

If the reply he got back was hostile, then Hanzo was probably just going to accept Reinahrdt’s offer, if only so he could get the scientist to look at his prosthetics and weapon, regardless of how chancy contacting the German scientist was. He’d prefer Jesse was the one to give them a touch up, considering he was the one who fabricated them. And Hanzo would be an idiot to not admit that he had been hoping to sit and catch up with the man.

It took maybe 15 minutes before he got a reply, but Hanzo wasn’t really counting the seconds, staring up into the cloudless sky. It was nice to be home, even if ‘home’ was supposedly somewhere in Japan.

 

> _[[Jesse McCree]]: if you’re lying you can expect a bullet in the brain_   
>  _[[Jesse McCree]]: come down_

* * *

 

It took him half an hour to creep down the bluff and make his way to Jesse’s ‘driveway’, but still Hanzo paused in the brush before starting his walk to the house, despite the nagling thought that screamed at him to hurry and get out of sight.

Jesse had cleared anything that someone could hide in or behind away for about a mile, the only things protruding from the earth the concealed turrets that lined the flat pathway. Hanzo would say he was being paranoid, but after the Crisis, not to mention reports of gangs and terrorist groups using his technology to cause havoc…well, he couldn’t blame him.

It did make the trek nerve-wracking for him, every little sound making him tense up that, by the time he made it to Jesse’s door, he was almost a wreck. Enough that when Jesse opened the door, gun in hand, he dove to the side and nearly rolled under the porch.

“…An’ hello to you too, Shimada.” Jesse said, peering over his glasses and the side where Hanzo was trying and failing to compose himself, his heart pounding. “Little jumpy there?”

“If you’ve been keeping an ear out, you’d forgive me,” Hanzo replied, pulling himself to his feet. “Jesse. It’s good to see you again.”

And it was, even if his hair had gone nearly entirely white, his beard had gotten scruffy and ill kept, and he looked like he hadn’t been sleeping. Hanzo didn’t suppose he looked much better, a month on the run without a steady place to sleep, shower, and shave.

“Yeah, yeah. Get in here, Shimada. If anyone spots you, I’m going to have police and bounty hunters crawling out of my ass, and I don’t need that.” Jesse said, turning and heading inside without waiting for Hanzo to follow.

 

Inside was…well, it wasn’t what Hanzo thought it would be like. The times he’d been inside of Jesse’s workshop when Overwatch was running, it had been…well, not immaculate but it was still tidy. Everything had its place.

His house, on the other hand, was a bit of a mess. Hanzo could see areas where Jesse had cleaned, but no effort had been put into it, papers and pieces of machinery littering the living room and entryway. The kitchen was a different kind of mess, bottles piled up in the recycling bin and dishes piled up in the sink.

And from what Hanzo could see, there were more bottles, still full, in the cabinet just inside the kitchen doorway.

“So,” Jesse flopped down on his couch, kicking his legs up on the coffee table and flipping his braid over the back of the couch as he motioned for Hanzo to sit. “What can I do ya’ for?”

“It’s pulling to the left when I fire,” Hanzo said, choosing to ditch casual conversation and head right for business. “And I would like you to check over my prosthetics. They haven’t been looked at in…a while.”

Not since before Mako died and he left. So more like they hadn’t been looked at in _years_.

Jesse grunted, and held out his hand. Hanzo put his rifle into it, before nearly jumping when Jesse dropped it beside him on the couch and grabbed his hand instead, frowning as he examined the metal palm, clicking a few lenses down on his specialty glasses.

“I can see that, Shimada. Do you know how long it’s going to take for me to do a good detailing on just your arm? No, you don’t,” he let Hanzo have his hand back, and leaned back into the couch, pushing the glasses up into his hair. “I’ve got a few spare rooms, so go get settled. You’re going to be stuck here with me for a while.”

Hanzo blinked. That…wasn’t what he’d expected. Maybe a fifteen-minute check up and an awkward chat, not a place to stay.

“Are—okay,” Hanzo said, taping on his prosthetic. “What about the omnic? The one in your garden?”

Jesse gave him a blank look, and for a moment Hanzo thought he’d imagined the omnic before Jesse groaned, pushing himself to his feet.

“Yeah, I suppose I should introduce you to Orisa.”

 

Meeting Orisa was interesting, in Hanzo’s opinion, considering Jesse pushed him into the garden and told the two of them not to kill each other. Orisa stared at him, he stared back, and then a bird landed on his head.

“Oh! Efi, there you are! I was worried,” Orisa said, holding up her hand, waiting for the bird to move from Hanzo’s head to her arm. Efi didn’t move. “Oh.”

Hanzo also held up his hand, hoping the bird would move onto his arm, then to Orisa’s, to no avail.

“I guess Efi likes you, Mr. Hanzo Shimada. You aren’t here to do anything illegal, are you?” the bastion unit asked, and Hanzo tried to laugh, even though it came out a little strained.

“Ah, no. Just wanted to catch up with an old friend,” Hanzo replied, refusing to twitch as the bird began to pluck hairs from his head. “Please, just call me Hanzo.”

“You two haven’t killed each other yet?” Jesse yelled out the window, making Hanzo jump and Efi finally leave his head to go to her nest. “Shimada, I want to get my hand on those prosthetics sooner rather than later, so if you wouldn’t mind?”

“Yes, yes. Do you have something I can use in place of my leg?” Hanzo yelled back, before shaking his head and making his way towards the door, stopping when Orisa grabbed his arm. “…yes?”

“If you do anything to hurt Jesse, I will kill you,” she said, her optics flickering from a soft green to a nearly vibrant red, before she withdrew, leaving Hanzo rubbing his arm as he walked inside. He wasn’t going to take offence to the threat—he was a bounty hunter after all and had quite the bounty himself. Anyone with any access to the internet would be able to see exactly how dangerous he was.

 

Being without his arm and leg for the first time in years was uncomfortable in Hanzo’s opinion. He had to have Jesse help him remove his arm and attach the far too small leg, and was left to his own devices as Jesse retreated to his workroom with the prosthetics and Hanzo’s rifle. So instead of sitting around in Jesse’s living room, staring at the wall, Hanzo hobbled his way to the back door, flopping down on the back steps to watch Orisa and Efi.

“Hello Mr. Hanzo—oh! You don’t have your arm anymore.” The omnic said, making her way to him, her mannerisms vastly different than they had been two hours before.

“Or my leg,” Hanzo said, forgetting that he was less one arm before motioning with his other hand. “Jesse’s got them, so I don’t think you need to be worried about me being up to anything. I can’t do much when I’m like this.”

If the noise Orisa made was sympathetic, Hanzo didn’t notice as he carefully laid back on the wooden porch, prepared to take a nap for the first time in at least 48 hours.

* * *

 

Waking up in a bed the next morning was not really what he expected. It was disorientating enough that Hanzo just lay there, blearily looking at the ceiling as he tried to remember what had happened the day before and where he was.

“…right, Jesse’s place. How did I get inside?” he mumbled to himself, pushing himself up on one arm, squinting like it’d help explain the last 12 hours of his life.

The room told him nothing, however, and his body made a point of letting him know that food was something he should look into, because it’d been nearly 2 days since he had a good meal and unless he was imagining things, someone was cooking. Standing up, his body also let him know that a shower was also something of importance, but Hanzo figured he could leave that until he’d eaten.

“Oh good, you’re up. What made you decide to pass out outside yesterday?” was the first thing out of Jesse’s mouth when Hanzo limped into the kitchen, still not used to the difference in size between his flesh leg and the loaner prosthetic.

“I’ve been on the run for the last three weeks since I stopped a robbery on one of the new hypertrain lines—do you really think it’s easy for me to rent a room?” Hanzo shot back, sitting in the chair Jesse pointed to with a groan. “And that porch is one of the more comfortable places I’ve slept this month.” He paused, looking at the plate that Jesse placed in front of him, then the bowl and what looked to be an entire carton of orange juice. “Uh—“

“I had to carry you in last night, and you, Shimada, are too thin. Do you even weigh 100 pounds?” Jesse asked, pushing the bowl, which looked to hold the remains of at least 4 melons, balled, and dozens of strawberries, sliced. “I’d rather you not die from malnourishment in my house, even if I could cash in on that bounty of yours.”

Hanzo paused, a bite of the fruit just about to enter his mouth, and then Jesse laughed.

“I’m joking, Shimada. Do you really think I’d do that?” he said, leaning on the table with a smirk. “So go ahead and eat—I promise I ain’t going to poison you for your money. I certainly don’t need more than what I have.”

“You—“ Hanzo just shook his head, and started to eat. Jesse’s sense of humour was just as terrible as it had always been, proving that while he may have changed a little, he was also the same man that Hanzo’d known. “Do you grow this here? And when did you decide to grow a garden? I’m fairly sure that I heard you mention more than once that digging in the dirt wasn’t for you whenever Dr. Reyes mentioned it.”

Jesse snorted, reaching over and taking a piece of bacon off of Hanzo’s still untouched plate. “That’s because Gabe though I should start a herb garden for ‘stress relief’. ‘Sides, Orisa likes the garden.”

“So, what—“ Hanzo said, talking around a mouthful of melon. “You got the garden all for the omnic? It sure looks like you’ve had it for a while—“

Jesse groaned. “Yeah yeah, anyways, what have you been doing, Shimada? I wasn’t paying attention to the news lately, so I got Orisa to look you up for me. Stopping train heists? Taking down fast food thieves? Gaining the attention of every crime syndicate in the eastern hemisphere? You’ve been busy.”

Hanzo snorted. Not paying attention to the news indeed—he hadn’t seen a holo-tank around at all the building, although he still hadn’t been into at least half of the house—Jesse’s rooms and his workshops.

“What I have been doing is trying to keep my head down while I work, but people are making it difficult. Do you know how hard it is to take down a bounty when you’ve got half the state or country’s police force after you? It’s not easy,” he pointed at Jesse as he spoke, before reaching over and spearing half of a pancake onto his fork. “This is—“ Hanzo took a bite, chewing and swallowing before he continued to talk. “This is really good. Did you always know how to cook like this?”

“I picked it up—I don’t have Reinhardt to cook for me after all. What about you, Han?” Jesse smiled, and Hanzo very rapidly and suddenly found himself interested in his food, eating instead of answering. “Okay, fine, ignore me then. Rude.”

Hanzo snorted, and hiding a small smile behind his glass. “I’ve missed this—one good thing about Overwatch was the company and the chatter.”

“Too bad the company didn’t stay good and the chatter turned toxic. Have you heard from anyone else, lately?” Jesse said, his face souring, and Hanzo almost regretted mentioning Overwatch.

“The recall? I know—Reinhardt keeps messaging me to come, but I don’t think it’s viable right now. Not with every law enforcement official in the States and surrounding countries are hunting for my head. It’s a dream for the other agents, I think.” Hanzo smiled bitterly. “Not for wanted men like me.”

He pushed back from the table and stood, at least half the food still left on his plates, but his appetite had fled like it was the one being pursued. “Is there a shower I can use? And toiletries? I’m a little short on those, as you may have guessed.”

Jesse looked at him, an unreadable look on his face, before he too stood. “Yeah, I can get you some things, Shimada. And, for the record? I don’t think that recall is something I’ll be doing either. Reinhardt has too much hope, and I doubt he needs an ol’ cuss like me on board to crush it.”

Hanzo almost snorted in response. That was the truth of the matter, wasn’t it? The pair of them didn’t quite fit in with Reinahrdt’s ideal world, so maybe it was just for the best that they stayed away.

“Yeah, thanks Jess.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just love this AU so-- Hanzo, Jesse, and Orisa hanging out somewhere in the southern states! Possible crushes experienced! A bird stealing hair!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Jesse takes Torbjorn's place  
> Hanzo takes Jesse's place  
> Orisa takes Bastion's place  
> Efi takes Ganymede's place  
> Reinhardt takes Winston's place  
> Gabriel takes Angela's place  
> Mako takes Ana's place
> 
> * * *
> 
> [ More info about the Overswap AU here!](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1wSZA__CUJVmkeFwmmWA08tksZKeZiXj_jF_hhGDECGw/edit?usp=sharing/)
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Personal Tumblr](http://happyleech.tumblr.com/) / [Overwatch Tumblr](http://over-swatch.tumblr.com/) / [TextsFromLastNight Overwatch Tumblr](http://textsfromwatchpointgibraltar.tumblr.com/)


End file.
